


Take my Breath Away

by JohnnytheBottom



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hero Worship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kreese is nice in this one, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, noLaRussointhisone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBottom/pseuds/JohnnytheBottom
Summary: Johnny preferred to spend more time at the dojo than at home.Kreese knew this and somehow understood what it felt like to hate being in one place because of someone.
Relationships: John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Terry Silver, Terry Silver& Ponytail, Terry Silver/Captain Turner/OC John Kreese/Captain Turner/OC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bored_writer (XxKassandra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKassandra/gifts).



> Krawrence rocks.

Johnny preferred to spend more time at the dojo than at home.Kreese knew this and somehow understood what it felt like to hate feeling like am outcast in your own house.

"All clean sensei , if you want, I can do the bathroom" Johnny was freshly showered, practice had been intense.His wet hair rested over his eyes and the sweet smell of the rose soap he used flooded the air.

"Go home Lawrence " He said without looking much at the boy. 

"I can clean the mirrors?" That was more of a 'please sensei let me stay with you '.As cold hearted as he was Kreese couldn't help but to feel sorry for the boy.

"Come here" Johnny approached the man like a little puppy seeing its owner after a long work day.Only someone looked at him with the same devotion, Terry Silver.Kreese was no fool, he knew Johnny was in love with him.

"When is your eighteenth birthday?"

"In February Why?" Kreese got up from his chair and walked around the office , looking for a way to make that proposal without sounding like a fucking pervert.

"Would you like to live with me? It wouldn't be for free , you'd teach here " Kreese wasn't expecting Johnny's arms around him . He had hugged the boy before when he won tournaments but this time it was a different hug. 

"Yes sensei"  
Kreese caressed his face , moved the wet locks on his forehead and kissed him.Johnny responded to the kiss, trying to intensify it .Kreese wouldn't allow it, not because he didn't want it (that strawberry flavored mouth was going to be his undoing ) but, he had to respect that Johnny was still a minor.

"Go home Lawrence " Kreese ordered him again, this time vis voice was gentle, even deeper .Johnny nodded not before stealing another kiss from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kreese wasn't expecting to see the blond sleeping inside his car the next morning. While he walked to the building he kept telling himself that he was not going to interfere, if Johnny preferred to sleep there it was his business and only his. He opened the dojo as usual and as he dusted off the mats he couldn't help but look outside. It was a cold morning, he knew how uncomfortable and dangerous it was to sleep in a car in such dreadful weather.

**

"Wake up Lawrence!" The man barked, knocking loudly on the window. Johnny woke up startled at first but when he saw his sensei he gifted him a sleepy smile. Kreese thought he looked beautiful like that with his puffy eyes and messy hair.

"Morning sensei"

"Get out of there Lawrence and come help." Johnny stretched like a cat and rummaged through his things for a toothbrush and clothes. The bundle and bags evidenced one thing: The brat had left his house that night and now it was Kreese's problem. 

***  
1966, Vietnam 

Terry Silver was the typical guy who always stayed behind the loudest in the crowd , being with Pony completed him. 

"Here twig, eat my cookies." The boy grabbed the package from his long-haired friend who grinned at him like the Cheshire cat. He wasn't hungry so he decided to save them for later. Kreese was reading what looked like a letter from his girlfriend while Pony called him Romeo and made a lot of obnoxious kissing noises.

"Now leave me alone, get Twig and make out with him somewhere" 

Terry blushed, if Kreese only knew he was the one he wanted to kiss he'll probably rip his balls off.

"Johnny, you know we can't do that without you" replied Pony grabbing the letter and running away. 

While Terry watched his two best friends battle he imagined what it would feel like to be loved by Kreese the same way he loved that woman.

** 

Johnny came out of the shower smelling like roses like the day before. 

"Lawrence if you're going to live with me you should buy a more masculine soap." 

Johnny opened his blue eyes all excited. Would what he was hearing be true? His birthday was four months away.

"I'm moving in today sensei?" 

Kreese put the papers aside and folded his arms.

"Yes Lawrence, today."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny had already been to his sensei's place once He didn't remember how small it was.

It was clean with only the essentials. On one wall there was a picture of his sensei when he enlisted, Johnny liked to look at it, he looked so handsome and even sweet. He wondered what their relationship would have been like if he had existed at that time.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hollow sound of a door closing.

"Lawrence listen up and pay attention, the rules here are few but you must follow them or you're out, understood?" 

Johnny nodded quickly .

"The first thing is that you have five minutes to shower and get dressed. The second thing is that you can't bring anyone here and the last thing, no noise, no lights on after nine pm Is that clear to you?" 

Johnny was relieved, the rules didn't sound too extreme. Kreese pointed him to the sofa bed, handed him a bowl of chicken soup, and went to sleep without telling him anything else.

** 

Johnny ate the soup, sitting on the sofa. He wanted to watch some TV before going to sleep but he didn't dare, his sensei had been very clear with his rules and he had nowhere to go.

When he finished eating he cleaned his plate, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

He had not even been asleep for thirty minutes when he heard sobbing coming from his sensei's room.

He cautiously opened the door and entered. His sensei seemed to be having a nightmare. 

"Don't touch him bastards, he's a child! " 

Johnny watched in fright as the man begged for his best friend, Terry. Although he didn't know the story well, he knew that Kreese had saved his life and Terry in return took care of him financially.

He remembered that his sensei was a war veteran and it was very dangerous to try to touch him at that moment, even if it was to comfort him.

*** 

Vietnam 1967

It was a nightmare what he was living. Terry kept sobbing next to him.

"I-it was my fault." 

The captain spat and told him to shut up. The jerk was convinced that he would win and throw them all into the snake pit.

"It wasn't twig, that's how wars go " Kreese knew that it had been partly Terry's fault and his own, for loving his friend and not following his directions.

The cage door opened and the soldier pointed to Terry and the captain. The boy became frantic, he would have no way to win plus, the captain was a treacherous man and would possibly push him into the pit fast.

"I'll go instead of him," He said, getting up from there, ignoring his friend's pleas. 

"It's not worth it Johnny let me go, nothing is lost." 

"Terry I'm not going to be able to live knowing I didn't do anything to save you." 

*** 

Kreese opened his eyes after feeling a presence next to him, Johnny curled against him

"Mr. Lawrence" Kreese's lips curled into a smile and pulled the boy even closer.

"You're not upset?" 

"I'm not, it was very brave of you to go in to see what was going on " 

Kreese didn't talk about his nightmare and Johnny didn't ask. "Do you want to sleep here, Lawrence?" Kreese asked, hoping that the boy would say no. It was too tempting having him so close to him. "Yes sensei" Kreese confirmed at that moment that Johnny Lawrence was going to be his ruin and he was fine with that.


	4. Chapter 4

His sensei wasn't kidding about having five minutes in the bathroom.

Johnny was barely washing his hair when the man turned off the water.

"You should organize your time better Lawrence" He yelled at him from outside. Johnny thought that was ridiculous as he washed off the rest of the soap with the little bit of water that was still trapped in the shower.

***  
Half bathed and still sleepy (he spent all night watching over his sensei) Johnny sat down at the table.

"What are you doing there Lawrence? We don't have maids here if you want to eat something you have to prepare it yourself.

Johnny didn't know how to cook, he never learned, but apparently, he had to or he would be eating cold ham and bread for the rest of his life.

"I don't know how to cook sensei." 

Kreese wiped his hands, pulled out a carton of eggs, cheese and bacon. "Come on Lawrence, I'll teach you" 

*** 

Vietnam 1967

Terry was fed up, he was late for breakfast because the coronel had decided to have him clean the latrines and there was no food left when he came back.

"Here twig" Kreese shoved a sandwich in his pocket. He had grabbed it for him. The boy began to eat as he looked at the other, Johnny was his hero always saving him.

"Johnny, I don't know how I'm going to thank all of this," He said, looking at the other with his gray puppy eyes. Kreese wondered if Terry would always be good and submissive or if the war would change him. 

"You don't have to thank me for anything twig, just try not to piss off the captain, and please, take a bath." 

**  
Terry finished the rest of the sandwich and went to the river with his soap, towel, and clothes. He knew that sometimes the boys played pranks and hid things from distracted soldiers who left them too uncovered so he hid his things the way Krees taught him, behind rocks.

He stripped naked and despite the heat of the day, he shivered when the cold water hit his skin.

"Well, well if it isn't Silver." 

Terry cringed a little at the sound of those two voices. It was the captain and his sergeant. Both men loved to make his life miserable. 

"I'm taking a bath sir" Terry continued to run the soap over himself. Trying to finish as soon as possible to leave. Those two men gave him the creeps.

"You smell pretty good doesn't he Sergeant Stevens?" 

The other man laughed as he took off his clothes. Terry tried not to think the worst but there was his mistake, in that place you couldn't expect anything else.

Already naked the men jumped into the river and surrounded Terry like two hungry hyenas. 

"Easy chickie, we just want to have a good time. If you cooperate, we'll give you lots of little gifts later" 

The captain grabbed him by the waist, rubbing his erection between his buttocks. Terry felt like dying. He never imagined that his mates and more the ones who were supposed to lead him would do something like that to him.

"Leave him alone!" Johnny had luckily arrived on the scene. The men turned their gaze to the boy.

"Get the hell out of here Kreese, that's an order " The captain spat, he still had the boy in his grip. 

"I'll take his place, let him go." 

The two men looked at each other and then let go of the boy who was covering himself as best he could.

"No Johnny, it's not worth it.." 

"Get dressed and go Twig," He told him and once the boy was far enough away Kreese took off his clothes and went into the river.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny had a quiet day at school, between classes and his friends time flew and he didn't notice it until he was sitting next to Bobby at Biology yawning, it was his last class.

"Is it true?" Bobby whispered, they were dissecting a frog. Well, Bobby was, while Johnny rested his head against the window. The blond frowned, immediately understanding what Bobby was trying to ask.

"Yes, it's true" 

" I thought we were best friends " 

Johnny never thought about Bobby feeling left out. All he could think about during the last two years were his sensei so he might not think about making his best friend feel bad until that moment.

"We are but .." 

"But?" Bobby wasn't mad, truth was that the boy was too sweet and forgiving for his good. Luckily for Johnn,y the bell rang.

"I'll visit you tomorrow, ok?" Johnny left before Bobby or any of his friends. He wasn't in the mood to give explanations plus he wanted, needed to see his sensei before practice. 

*** 

The apartment was completely dark except for a small ray of sun that got through the blinds in the living room. The rest was in complete darkness.

"Sensei?" The boy asked, no reply came, and Johnny thought that his sensei was already at the dojo. The class didn't start until six and it was only four pm. But his sensei was unpredictable, so he didn't think it was strange.

He grabbed some take-out from the previous day and was starting to dig in when Kreese came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white shorts that clung perfectly to his defined ass. Johnny tried to look away but the older man noticed and smirked.

"You can stare Lawrence, that's what the eyes are for, right?" 

"Yes sensei I mean no...yes? 

Kreese laughed to his room. Johnny was tempted to peak, maybe catch a glimpse of the man in all his naked glory but didn't dare.

"You are too young Mr. Lawrence. I might be a bastard but am not a perverted " Kreese came out of the room smelling like fresh cologne and shaving cream. Johnny's dick twitches inside his tight jeans.

As soon as Kreese left the blond went to shower. The white, tight pants his sensei wore earlier were hanging from the towel rack.


End file.
